Tricked
by Rivet94
Summary: A shinobi's first ally will always be deception. Even to their very village . And Family.
1. chapter 1

"DAD!!!"

Boruto regained consciousness suddenly , amongst the ruins of the chunin's exam colosseum, and started looking around for his father . His father and uncle had protected him and sarada from momoshiki's devastating attack , saving the entire villagge in the process , but what had happened to him ? Was he even alive ?

" NARUTO !!!" An urgent cry rang out in the stilled air of the area and the young blond recognized his mother's, Hinata, voice .

Slowly but urgently he got up from the rubble and headed towards the sound .

As soon as he reached them , his father on the ground and his mother holding his head on her lap, he realized how dire his father's condition was .

He had lost his right arm yet again , and was bleeding profusely from many cuts on his chest staining his kage robe of crimson red, but at least he was still breathing .

His mother looked terrified but, boruto noticed , while kneeling in shock beside his father , oddly focused too .

Her pale eyes scanning her husband frame precisely checking every wound , although her byakugan wasn't even active at the moment.

" damn it ! This is bad ! What can we do ? " boruto let out frustrated " sarada's mom isn't even around and he needs a medic nin fast."

As he finished he looked back on his mom who was now staring at him with a weird look on her face , framed by her purple locks .

She seemed conflicted about something.

She closed her eyes , let out an heavy sigh and said

"I'm sorry , Sasuke-kun"

She then looked back on him as she weaved through many hand seals boruto couldn't recognize and told him " sweetie ? Whatever happens now, promise me you will stay calm okay ?"

Boruto nodded dumbfounded ' what is she even on about ?'he wondered .

She then finished her seals .

For an instant , nothing happened .

Then, medical chackra started glowing from hinata's palms as she started passing her hands accurately over naruto's many injuries .

"What the ...?" Boruto was astonished . From what he knew,his mother was capable of only starter level healing tecniques , nothing as strong as what she was currently using, his father's injuries were knitting up at an absurd speed and she was seemingly prioritizing the wounds near to major arteries, from what little anatomy he had picked up on his own.

Before boruto could ask though, Naruto suddenly let out a pained gasp , large amounts of blood spitting out of his mouth.

This prompted Hinata to use her left hand to check her husband's chest . she then ... cursed , much to her son's surprise.

The woman was usually soft spoken, after all.

" Damn it " she said harshly , in a voice, that boruto noticed , sounded completely different than usual yet familiar to him somehow " internal bleeding . Oh no, you baka , don't you even try it. I brought you back twice , i'm bringing you back this time too. You aren't getting away from me this freaking easily!!!! "

'...B-Baka?' Boruto was more puzzled by the second . What was up with his mom? Since when did she call his father stupid ?

She redoubled her efforts on the man's chest pouring a large amount of healing chakra to repair the damaged organs .

It was at this point that boruto saw something strange .

He was staring at his mother's face , estranged by her weird behavior, when he noticed something on her focused and strained with effort expression.

There was something on her forehead .

He rubbed his eyes with his knucles , convinced he was seeing things

It looked like a purple, diamond shaped seal, like the one he had seen on his grandma's forehead.

Then boruto was even more startled when his mother's forehead ...

Grew in size .

It was a little wider, a lttle more spacious .

And it wasn't the only thing changing as boruto stared on in shock .

Her soft face became a little more angular but still quite feminine and beautiful and her eyes , the white purplish pupil less iris , they were growing darker in color but not by much as pupils appeared , and they were a beautiful sea green now .

Boruto's Jaw finally dislocated as he watched the transfiguration his mother was going through actually spread to her hair.

Her short purple locks were ... growing, becoming long and straight reaching around the small of her back in lenght .

And then the final nail in the coffin of boruto's sanity struck true.

A diffent color was spreading from the woman's roots, and that color...

Was Pink and it soon coated her hair completely leaving not a single strand of purple behind .

As the stranger that used to be his mother, still wearing her clothes , stopped her treatment , as her husnand's breathing became steady and regular, and let out a long sigh of relief she looked back to the boy on the border of his sanity with an affection that he recognized even if it was coming from now sea green eyes .

She opened her arms gesturing for an embrace . The young blond hesitated for a moment but the need for comfort from the last 10 minutes of the world ( and him) going completely bonkers became overwhelming .

He embraced Sakura Uzumaki with all his young might and when he did , he realized that this was exactly his mother's embrace , exactly the same .

" ...Mom ? " he asked in a shaky, uncertain voice

" I' m sorry sweetie , we'll explain everything to both you and hiwamari as soon as your dad wakes up ." She said in the voice that also belonged to sarada's mom but that was very recognizable in tone as the same that bid him good night every night since his very first memory.

Elsewhere on the ruined battlefield sarada uchiha was staring intently at her hand , her black eyes surrounded by thick veins .

She could see her own chakra network.

 _AN: Hey everybody_ _This is my first naruto fan fic and probably just a one shot . But I wanted to do this for a simple reason._ _Unfudge an ending._ _In all honesty I think this ends up working._ _Two of the strongest kunoichis of their generation just becoming staying at home mom's makes more sense when they are hiding their true identity._ _The Last makes more sense when it is a literal cover up to explain how the loudest and most emotionally attuned ninja of the leaf is suddenly in love with someone else ._ _And Sasuke leaving the village to investigate and hunt down the clan that endangered the woman he had come to love and the mother of his child seems a little better than abandoning his family for no reason._ _As does Karin keeping the umbilical cord of an uchiha-hyuga child in the secret lab of a terrifying war criminal, especially if its safer and must be hidden from the village ._ _So if you wanna flame this endlessly, go ahead, I'm honestly curious ._ _And if you liked this I may make a second chapter to explain a little more ._ _Although considering the events I presented , a keen eyed reader could theorize how did Sakura did disguise herself as Hinata for so long ._ _See ya_ _P.S. If you're here looking for the update to my other fic , the manhattan lockdown, sorry it's gonna need some more time in the oven._ _And screwing over the One More Day of Anime seemed like a decent appetizer ._


	2. Chapter 2

A soft snoring was what brought Naruto out of his comatose state . The contented soft sound of Kurama's napping made the blond hokage open his eyes and take in his surroundings .

'Ugh , the hospital ' he groaned internally . The white rooms always irked him since he was a child and neither the presence of a sleeping Boruto in a chair near the bed he was lying on , nor the pink haired woman checking his medical records near the window did much for him .

' i knew that momoshiki's attack was gonna do a number on me but this is plenty annoying .' His reckless behaviour and his chackra expenses had even knocked out his chakra sensing for the time being . The last time he remembered something similar happening was back during the moon mission, it had taken him a good ten minutes of being awake to recover it.

'Ugh and I hate putting Hinata on the spot like this ' he pondered observing the apparent medic nin in the room.

' better go check on the state of things in the village , and that white rabbit bastard isn't gonna stop himself ' he thought grimly as he moved to get back up .he felt quite sore but the little pain he did feel was more similar to a dull ache than a kunai stabbing his organs under the skin.

it Took him 4 failed attempts at getting up to finally realize his arm was gone again . As he stood up on the bed, using his left arm , he still released a groan that got the attention of a couple of sparkling green eyes.

Naruto had learned a lot since his academy days . He had matured , he had gotten even a little cunning to handle the trickier trade deals .but he was still Naruto

And Sometimes Naruto got very lost . Especially when he had to try real hard not to ogle his brother's wife while she was wearing his wife's real face .

That christmas party incident had sold things a little better regarding their ruse . Even if "Sakura"'s fainting spell had felt off to some . But he had gotten a nice view of the stratosphere for it , courtesy of a fuming "Hinata". ( but dang it , it wasn' t his fault if baa-chan's first hokage lesson was a single paper with a beautiful calligraphy that read " Drink ... Drink a lot" ).

He wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience , so he averted his eyes before they could linger on the beautiful pink hair or the charming forehead as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed , he felt the woman approach him .

" where do you think you are going ? " she asked ticked off

' Man, Hinata-chan has gotten crazy good, hasn't she ? That was textbook Sakura '

Naruto thought of acting a little warmer towards the girl who harboured a crush on him for a good while , but then realized boruto and sarada were in one of their off phases at the moment so he should act like the grumpy ex- teammate people thought they were, in case of any stray anbu ears in the area . Those guys were the cream of the crop for sure , but they were also horrible gossips . Or the large mouthed husband of a horrible gossip in Sai's case

" sorry uchiha-san but the village needs his hokage right now " he said with a grumpy tone .

For a single moment , a terrible feeling overwhelmed the blonde , enough to make him look up ... only to see the woman in front him smile sweetly ... yet ominously .

'What the ... ?'

"Oh" she started in a sugary tone " i wouldn't want to get in the way of our Hokage-sama now, would I ?" She said caressing his hair , making Naruto even more confused .

" I am just your doctor and teammate , after all " she continued as her hand neared naruto's right ear " nobody important really ."

"Your wife now she ... would be a whole other story , right ? " the tone and the smile had now reached diabetes inducing levels of sugar and naruto's confusion had once again the tasty topping of a horrible , horrible feeling.

The steel clamp closing on his ear and twisting and the snickering of one Kurama , like the blasted fox he was , finally clued the 7th Hokage of Konoakagure no sato in over who exactly he was talking to

'OH CRAP'

* * *

" you Dumbass "

The sharp but whispered exclamation awoke the younger uzumaki from his fitful slumber.

' what a weird dream ...pale faced bastards attacking the village ... mom healing dad with some crazy advanced medical jutsu ... her shapeshifting into aunt sakura.. probably just too many burgers '

The boy then tried to go back to sleep...

" I just brought you back from the brink , and you wanna pick a fight with those ootsuki bastards already" the not so quiet whisper of one aunt sakura sounded pretty clearly in the room

...only to open his eyes in shock pretty quickly .

' That... wasn't a dream, was it ? '

Boruto turned quickly then , and witnessed something that made him feel both vindicated and confused.

Sakura was scolding and throttling a cowering 7th hokage , somehow doing it in a way that didnt mess with his wounds .

" Naruto , if you don't lay back down right this instant and recover , I 'll knock you out myself !!! " the pink haired woman ordered imperiously as the blond sheppishly put up some protest .

" but sakura-chan... you know me and sasuke have the better chances of -"

"I ALMOST LOST YOU !!! FOR THE THIRD TIME !!" The shout startled both of the blondes in the room into silence .

Sakura let out a long breath while lowering her head , the long bangs covering her face as she let go of his dad, whose face had immediately gotten concerned .

Her cracking voice was once more lowered in volume " you... you almost died again . " a sad look flashed over naruto's features , and boruto noticed some tears falling from the woman he now confirmed was his mother , before she continued " for the third time , I was right there and I couldn't do anything to help you fight , you used so much of kurama's chakra to protect us all that... he couldn't heal you quickly enough to regenerate enough to save you from your injuries. If I hadn't been there, you ..." a shuddering breath followed.

Sakura finally looked her husband in the eyes once more , unshed tears glistening in her own .

" Naruto ... i know that you have gotten us so far already . The villages are at peace and collaborating frequently , if everything goes to plan boruto's and himawari's generation will be the last to start at the academy as early as we did and sasuke is close to a breakthrough with the ootsukis but..."

" Sakura ..."

" we still need you , our friends still need you, our kids need you ... i still need you . Your parents and our masters dream are so close but what would the point of a peaceful world be if ... you are not in it ." She concluded as she looked away .

A long pause stretched over the subsequent minutes until naruto spoke up after taking sakura's left hand in his own caressing it softly

" Sakura-chan ... the day I took the hat , if himawari-chan hadn't ... you know ... I would have done something that felt almost more important than becoming hokage ."

Sakura turned to him questioningly as his father gave her a grin that boruto hadn't seen often in recent years .

" I would have made a new promise to you " he said cheekily " the promise to never leave you alone again . "

Sakura's annoyed frown didn't do much to distract from the cherry red blush that lit up her face.

"And even if I didn't put it to words to you , I should have beholden myself to it... but I didn't and it's my fault so no time like the present , uh?"

"Umph , the great and powerful Hokage but still the same cheesy baka " she said .

Naruto's smile widened somehow.

" Yep , your cheesy baka "

And at that sakura lowered herself to lock lips with her husband ... which prompted a flustered cough from Boruto.

Finally realizing that his son was very much awake, immediate panic shot trough the hokage , quickly recoiling from his undisguised wife touch.

" Hey there , son. You all right champ ? I was just ... uhm ... giving your aunt sakura here some chakra. She was pretty drained after saving me there , ya'know ? So yeah.. I would never like" he said , scratching the back of his head furiously .

Sakura's sigh was now simply of exasperation rather than sadness as she plainly explained " Naruto , he knows . I had to use a lot of chakra to stabilize you and he was right there when shisou's physical henge went down ."

" Oh" was the 7th Hokage very articulate response .

" well" he then said a little more seriously " that's ... a long conversation to be had "

"Indeed " sakura said smiling menacingly " perfect for getting you some much needed rest "

Naruto nodded furiosly " Yes , Dear "

It was then that the room's door quickly opened and himawari entered looking around and after seeing her father quickly ran into his lap " Daddy !! "

" Hey Hima-chan" naruto smiled as he hugged his daughter back .

The young whiskered girl started looking around the room and , after giving her brother a quick smile , her blue eyes settled on sakura.

Himawari scrunched her nose and tilted her head in confusion as the medic smiled warmly.

Boruto, sensing the danger, tried to distract the girl " ehm, Hima-"

"Mommy ? Why do you look like auntie sakura ? "

Only to be interrupted by the questioning tone of his sister .

Sakura's smile gained a sad quality as she looked at her daughter .

A smile that Boruto recognized easily even on her real face . A smile that had him bristling at his old man more than one time .

The boy's musings were interrupted once more by ... another sakura entering the room , this one short-haired as he was used to .

" Himawari-chan are you-. " she stopped seeing the scene in front of her as both of the other two adults in front of her sighed tiredly

" Oh!" She said shyly .

"Yeah , definitely a long conversation ." Was the other pink haired woman only response .

The world was clearly thinking itself funny at boruto's sanity expense today , since Sarada was now **also** barging into the room in a somewhat panicked rush while asking " MOM!! Why do I have the Byakugan ? " only to stop abruptly looking at both kunoichis with shock clear on her face " and why are there two of you ? Both with a chakra network ?!?!"

' this ' boruto thought 'is going to be a long day '

* * *

 **AN: what's this? a new chapter ? with details of the boruto series I have probably gotten wrong since I don't care to watch it? *gasp*** **Enjoy**


End file.
